1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a gear wheel with stub toothing, wherein a gear-wheel body is drop-forged in a first forming step and the stub toothing is finish-swaged in at least one further forming step by cold die-grooving by means of a swaging tool having swaging parts disposed in a fan-like pattern, wherein the swaging ends plunge into the inter-tooth spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a known method (DE 2040413) for manufacturing a stub toothing on a gear wheel of a gearbox, it is provided that a partial toothed gear with stub toothing is manufactured separately then is welded together with the part of the gear wheel supporting the drive toothing. During the manufacture of the stub toothing of the partial toothed gear, the teeth of the stub toothing are first manufactured with tooth flanks oriented in parallel by die-pressing. This is followed by numerous forming steps by cold grooving up to finishing of the exact tooth shape of the stub toothing. This involves the formation of a roof-like shape in the region of the tooth tip as well as an undercut in the region of the tooth flanks, for which a special beveling apparatus is provided with swaging parts plunging in a fan-like pattern into the interstices of the stub toothing. The individual swaging parts are mounted pivotally and with their inwardly pivoted ends bring about grooving of the inter-tooth spaces.
As a consequence of the numerous machining operations, the known method leads to high manufacturing costs. During machining of the stub toothing by the pivoting swaging parts, overlaps are produced during material forming, potentially leading to malfunctions during subsequent operation.